The War: Julian's Time
by Knightrunner
Summary: During a war between humans and mutants young Julian is torn between saving her father or helping her uncle achieve peace. Peace by killing all humans, including Julian's father.
1. Aftershock

**Author's note: Just so ya'll know the chapters in this story are gonna be pretty tiny just cause I'm making it up as I go along.**

Nine year old Julian looked out her window at the chaos below. Buildings crumbling, cars parked and crashed on the sides of the road, bodies of men, women and even children lay on the ground. It's impossible to tell if they're living or dead from the tall building in which Julian awaited her father's return. People had been fighting for weeks now. Humans vs mutants. Julian's uncle had been right. Humans would never accept mutants. My father would never accept me if he knew what I was. Julian thought to herself knowing full well about her mutant abilities. Julian jumped slightly when the door to her room opened suddenly. Standing in the door way was a man. He was wearing red and purple armor and a long red cape. He had short gray hair underneath a red helmet. Julian looked up at him and was about to run to him when another man burst in, tacking the man in the process. The second man had short brown hair that was messy and full of dirt and mud. He glanced up at Julian, his green eyes full of fear and panic "Run Julian! I'll find you!" Julian ran out the door then stopped and looked back at the men as they wrestled "Daddy be careful!" The dark haired man looked back at Julia "I will dear now run!" he yelled. Julian quickly turned and ran while muttering "Be careful uncle Erik."

When she reached the bottom floor of her apartment building she was about to scream because there were mutants everywhere in the room but a man, about 20, came up behind her and clamped a cloth over her mouth. She looked up to see that the man had blond hair and blue eyes. That was all she could tell before passing out.

When Julian woke up she was in her room. Or it looked like her room. The windows were covered and her door was locked. Her room back home didn't have a lock. She walked over to the window and pulled the cover off the window and looked outside. She was on the other side of town. In the mutant half. The ground below was completely calm. All that was left was the vibrations in the air. Something that Julian could always feel. Any vibrations in the air whether it was the wind or someone moving. It made it hard for people to sneak up on the young girl but when she's distracted she hardly even feels the vibrations. She's also able to create shock waves. She sighed as she looked at the wrecked city below. "This is the aftershock of battle." She said to herself.


	2. Uncle Erik

After a while Julian got tired of playing with her powers in the room she was locked in so she went over to the door and used a shock wave to silently break the lock. She crept out of the room silently. The hall way had white wallpaper but it had to be very old because it looked almost orange and had red and brown stains all over the place. There were doors every three feet on both sides of the hall which was about 15 feet long until you got to the end of the hall where it turned to the left. There was a double door that was strait in front of the door to Julian's room. Julian crept past all the regular doors and to the double door on the other end of the hall. She stood against the wooden door and put her ear against it.

"We can't keep the girl, she's a danger to us." A voice said.

"No." A second, firm voice said. "We need to keep her. We can't let her believe we are dangerous."

A third, rather timid voice said "Mister Lehnsherr perhaps we could use her as a spy. That way she's no danger to us and she understands that we are not the enemy."

The second voice spoke again "No!" he yelled at the third man "She's not going back!"

Now a fourth voice chimed in. It was a woman with a German accent. "Vhat vould you prefer happen to ze girl?"

"Why are you all against me?" The second voice asked, avoiding the question.

"Maybe it'z becauze she's not one of us." The woman said.

"She's one of us. Now go! All of you!" the second voice commanded.

Julian heard chairs moving and people standing up as she bolted back to her room. She shut the door quietly and sat down on the bed. She sat there for a few second before feeling the vibrations of someone coming down the hall. The door nob turned and the man who had been in her room back home walked in. Julian smiled and ran over to hug him "Uncle Erik! You're okay!" The man smiled and hugged the girl back. "Julian, it's good to see you're okay." She looked up at him a smile beaming on her face. Erik picked up the young girl and held her in his arms "You're getting so big!" he teased. Julian giggled then her smiled faded "Where's daddy?" Erik set her down on the bed and said "You need to forget about him. Okay?" Julian sighed "Uncle Erik I may be young but I'm not dumb. I heard ya'll talking about making me a spy and I won't do it." Erik sat down next to her "I'm not saying you dumb. I just need to know if you're with me or your father, who would hate you if he ever found out what you are." Julian sighed and looked at the ground "I'm with you uncle Erik." He smiled and put his arm around the girl. "Good. Now you wanna go meet some of team?" Julian nodded and jumped off the bed, her smile back. Erik smiled and lead her down the hall to another room.


	3. Meet the boys

A few minutes later Erik and Julian were in a large room. It was a giant circle. It had black walls, unlike everywhere else Julian had seen of this place. Sitting around in the room were several people. One who had short blond hair and blue eyes was sitting on a wood box playing with fire. Julian recognized him as the one who had knocked her out. She glared at him for a moment then looked around the room at the other people. There was a man in the corner playing cards alone. He had short dark hair that fell in his face and black eyes with red irises. There was another man with metal skin moving large boxes. Also in the room was a man carving something in the floor with large claws. He freaked Julian out so she went back to looking at the others. Specifically the blond. She tugged on her uncle's arm "Who's he?" she asked, pointing at the blond. Erik lead her over to him "Pyro." the guy looked up at him. "Yea mate?" The man asked in an Australian accent. Erik indicated to Julian with his hand "This is my niece Julian. Julian this is Pyro." Pyro smiled at the young girl "Good ta meet ya mate." Julian laughed then slapped him. Both Erik and Pyro looked at her in shock. "What was that's for?" Pyro asked, shocked of what just happened. Julian giggled "That's for knocking me out and kidnapping me." Erik smiled slightly and said "Julian you can't blame him. He was under orders to knock out anyone who went down there." Julian scoffed "So what? He still did it." Erik chuckled and asked "Well now that you've met him would you like to meet the rest of my men?" Julian nodded and said "Okay." She looked around the room, her eyes landing on the guy playing cards. She walked over to him, pulling Erik along with her. The stopped in front of the man who looked up at them. "Can I help you?" he asked in a French accent. Before Erik could say anything Julian asked "What's your name?" The man shifted his gaze to the girl. "Gambit, and you are?" She smiled "I'm Julian! Your eyes are really cool!" she said excitedly. Gambit smiled slightly "Well my ami it's a pleasure to meet you." Julian smiled again and looked around then pulled her uncle over to the man with metal skin. He had his back turned so Erik had to call his name "Pitor." The man turned around and said "Sir." in a thick Russian accent. Erik did a nod in greeting then said "This is my niece Julian. Julian this is Pitor." Julian smiled and waved at him. He looked down at her and smiled. "It's good to meet you." he said. Julian asked "Why are you made of metal?" Pitor shook his head "I am not made of metal. I can just create metal armor over my skin." Julian nodded "That's cool." Pitor shrugged and went back to his work. Julian sighed and looked around the room. The only person they hadn't talked to was the guy who freaked her out. She looked up at her uncle "What's his name?" she asked pointing at him. Erik looked down at her "That's Sabertooth. I understand if you don't want to go talk to him." Julian nodded and looked around. She stood there a moment thinking about what to do next when her uncle said "I'm afraid I've got some things I need to do. You can stay here and talk or go back to your room and play there." Julian nodded as Erik walked off, calling for Sabertooth to go with him.


	4. Pyro

After Erik and Sabertooth left Julian ran over to Pyro and sat down next to him "Hi!" She said excitedly. Pyro looked at her and laughed "So, you're over me kidnappin' you sheila?" Julian giggled "Yep. Why'd you call me sheila?" Pyro smiled and said "It's my way of sayin' girl." Julian giggled "That's nice." Pyro laughed "So why are ya talkin' ta me?" Julian shrugged "I don't know. You look like more fun than the other guys." Pyro laughed "Well ya got that right sheila. I'm a ton more fun than those losers." Gambit glanced up at Pyro to see him smile jokingly at him. Gambit rolled his eyes and went back to his cards. Pyro looked at Julian and asked "So you got any family 'sides your uncle?" Julian nodded "Yep. I've got a cousin named Emily." Pyro nodded "She's a human I take it?" Julian shrugged "I don't know. She ran away from her home when I was 5." Pyro nodded and stood up "Come on sheila." Julian stood up and grabbed his hand "Where are we going?" Pyro smiled "You'll see sheila." Julian giggled as he lead her out of the room and down a hall way. "Have you got any family Pyro?" Pyro tensed slightly then said "They're gone. Died in a fire when I was a little kid." Julian frowned. "I'm sorry." she said. Pyro looked at her and smiled "It's ok. You didn't do it sheila." Julian nodded "So why are you helping my uncle?" Pyro looked at Julian then back in front of him "I knew the humans wouldn't ever understand us so Magneto was the only one who could fix this." Julian nodded "So where are we going?" Pyro smiled and knocked on a door. They stood there waiting for a moment until the door opened. Standing in the door was a girl with red hair that was pulled back in a braid with two smaller braids pulled into it. She had bright green eyes and nail polish that matched. The girl looked to be about 17 or 18 years old. When she saw Julian she gasped "Oh my gosh! Julian! What are you doing here?" At first Julian didn't understand who she was but then it clicked in her head that it was Emily. She smiled and the two started talking while Pyro stood there smiling and mumbled "I thought they knew each other." After Julian and Emily got over the shock of seeing each other Julian turned to Pyro and hugged him. He was slightly shocked, no one ever hugs him. Ever. But he returned the hug. When Julian let go and went back to talking to Emily Pyro slipped away.


	5. Emily

Emily and Julian walked into her room and sat down. They didn't even notice that Pyro was gone but that didn't matter to them very much. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked, her accent very much like Julian's but slightly Australian sounding. No doubt from being around Pyro. Julian shrugged "I'm not real sure. I was at home waiting for daddy then uncle Erik came in and then daddy came in and they were fighting and daddy told me to run so I did that but when I got down to the lobby Pyro knocked me out and kidnapped me then I woke up here." Emily looked at her, impressed "Well you don't leave out anythin' do ya?" Julian laughed "Nope I don't." she lied, remembering what she'd heard Erik and the other people talking about. "How long have you been here Emily?" Emily sighed as she thought about it "About since the time I left." Julian nodded "That's a long time." Emily laughed "Yea it is." Julian looked around her room and asked "Why'd you come here?" Emily sighed "When I discovered my powers I didn't know what to do so I ran. Then Uncle Erik found me and took me in." Julian smiled "Well, that sounds like me." Emily raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Julian looked back at her "A few months ago I discovered I could manipulate the vibrations in the air, or anything really. I was scared and I almost ran away like you did but uncle Erik calmed me down and explained what I was. After the battle that's been going on for weeks he came and took me in." Emily nodded "I'm glad to have you back cous'." Julian smiled at her. "Ditto." Emily laughed "You still like that word?" Julian laughed "Yep." Emily rolled her eyes. The two girls kept talking for hours on end. Until Gambit came and knocked on the door.


	6. Gambit

Emily stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Gambit standing there. Emily smiled and said "Come in." He nodded and walked in. He sat down on the couch in Emily's room, kicking his feet up on the armrest. Emily followed him back into the main room and sat down by Julian. Gambit smiled at Emily "So chere, how do you know the little one?" Emily blushed ever so slightly and said "She's my cousin." Gambit nodded "Well then, she's welcome to come visit Gambit anytime, just so long as she brings you along." Emily giggled slightly, blushing even more. Julian looked from Emily to Gambit "What's chere mean?" Gambit looked at her, his eyes calm but seeming to be amused by the young girl. "Chere is the French word for dear." Julian giggled "So that's why Emily blushed." Emily glared at her and slapped the back of her head. Julian laughed and ducked but still got hit. Gambit laughed at the girls then asked "So Julian what can you do?" Julian sighed as the smile faded from her face "It's not really indoor friendly." Gambit nodded "I understand." Julian looked around the room again then looked back at Gambit "What's up with you people having weird ways of saying things?" Gambit raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Julian fiddled with her hair "I mean you say chere and Pyro says sheila. Why don't you just talk normally?" Gambit laughed slightly "It's normal to us weather it's normal to you or not." Julian shrugged. Emily looked at Julian's eyes, noticing for the first time that they were tinted white. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked. Julian looked at Emily "What do you mean?" Now they were both getting confused "I mean you eyes are white, like your blind." Julian rolled her eyes "If I were blind I wouldn't have known Pyro was a blue eyed blond or that Gambit has really freaky eyes." Emily bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, still looking at Julian's eyes. "Could it be an effect of her mutation chere?" Gambit asked. Both girls looked over at him. Emily shrugged "Maybe, but if she can't see then how will she be any good?" Julian rolled her eyes. "You're acting like I'm defenseless. How do you think I was able to prevent people from sneaking up on me?" Emily shrugged. "I don't know." Julian nodded "I know. I can feel vibrations. It allows me to see without seeing. Even if I am going blind it'll be like going colorblind. I'll still be me." Emily scoffed "How can you be taking this so simply?" Julian shrugged as Gambit said "Perhaps chere it's because of her young age." Julian glared at Gambit "Don't you dare say anything about me being a kid." Gambit met her gaze "Why should I take orders from a child?" Julian smiled "Because. I'm the niece of your boss. You mess with me, you mess with him." Gambit smirked "Well then." Julian smiled and said "I thought so." Emily rolled her eyes "Julian you haven't changed a bit." Julian laughed "Course I haven't." then she looked at Gambit "So how'd you get here?" Gambit looked at the young girl "Well I was mindin' my business when Magneto came, said he needed me as an elite team in the war. I want humans dead just as much as anyone so I figure what harm could helping Magneto do." Julian nodded "Okay." she said simply.


	7. Mall encounter

A few days later Emily and Julian were at the mall. The only mall not in ruble. The whole city was a mess still. Obviously. A whole city can't be rebuilt over a few days. The whole place was under mutant control. Now it was the humans hiding in the sewers, or in the alleys. The two girls were in a jewelry store when Julian saw some security guards fighting a man. Julian gasped when the man looked at her directly. He had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. _Dad! _He looked at her pitifully for a moment then realized she wasn't hurt. She was perfectly...not fine, not in his eyes anymore. She's a mutant and now he knows. He looked away from her, hurt that she never told him. Hurt that she was a freak. Julian ran over to Emily. "Emily! It's dad!" Emily turned around quickly and looked at the struggle, which was quickly ending because to him his daughter was gone. He had nothing left for him. Emily sighed "It's to late for him. They'll kill him soon enough." Julian looked at Emily with pleading eyes then looked at her dad "We gotta save him." Emily looked at her in shock "What? Are you insane? He's human!" Julian glared at Emily "He's my father and your uncle! Who cares that he's human! He's our family!" Emily looked around to see the other people in the store staring at them. Emily bit her lip then grabbed Julian's wrist and dragged her out of the store. They didn't stop until the were out in the car. "What was that about?" Emily snapped at her. "That was about my dad!" Julian snapped back. Emily rolled her eyes and ignored her as they drove back to the base.


	8. Meeting

When they got back to the base Emily went strait to her room, leaving Julian. Sighing, Julian grabbed the stuff she got while they were gone and went to her room. She unloaded her stuff then went to find her uncle. The first place she went to check was the meeting room. It was the room on the other end of the hall that Julian's room is on. Inside she heard voices.

"Listen to me, we can't risk another public display like that. If the girl sees it we may lose her." She heard Erik say.

"If we must be careful should ve really be trying to keep her?" the German woman asked.

"It's better to raise her as a young child to believe us than try to change her view of the world when she's older." Erik said.

"Magneto, I sink you're forgetting zat the girl can hardly control her power."

"I know she'll learn. Now be quiet." There was a pause then Erik asked "Any other questions or comments?"

Another voice was heard, it was the timid man. "Um mister Lehnsherr, I must say I'm sure the girl will stay with you."

"Thank you. Someone who understands me."

Julian heard the woman scoff then she heard a voice that only said one thing last time. "If you won't get rid of her then get rid of her cousin. After all that's the problem isn't it? Having them together?"

"We're not leaving either of them! That goes against my everything the Brotherhood stands for!"

The woman spoke again "I have not seen very much zat ze Brotherhood does stand for."

Erik spoke again, in a very harsh tone "The Brotherhood stands for mutant freedom. If you don't like it go back to the morlocks."

The woman was heard scoffing "I was never vith zem." she mumbled.

There was a moment of silence then a new voice was heard. It sounded like a teenager and the words were spoken quickly. "You know, you could let me just take them out to Bayville."

"No Pietro. We need them here." Erik said sternly."

"Well why not? Do you doubt me?" He asked quickly.

"No Pietro. It's not that I doubt you. We just need them here. They're both powerful. I can't risk them killing each other or being in the reach of those worthless X-Men."

Pietro responded quickly "Okay, no problem. Though you might wanna know, Julian's right outside the door listening to us talk."

Julian could feel the vibrations shift as everyone looked towards the door. She turned and bolted down the hall to her own room. She got her door closed just as the other door opened. When they saw nothing they went back to their meeting ignoring Pietro. They'll believe me one day. Pietro told himself.


	9. Pietro

**Author's note: To answer your question Anonymous no this is not the story the OCs will be in. I'm working on getting that one started. I plan on putting a lot of work into it so it probably won't get updated very quickly. This story is just something random I started this week for my blog and decided to post here.**

A little while later Julian was still in her room when the door opened. She'd been playing with a new doll she got at the mall. She looked to see a teenage boy with silver hair. He gave Julian a sly grin "So girl, you heard the conversation we were having a while ago did you?" he said quickly. Julian recognized the voice from the meeting. "Yea. What's it matter to you?" She asked. The guy started pacing through the room "Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to stay here or go to Bayville." Julian scoffed "Why would I want to go anywhere with an ignorant brat like you?" He glared at her "Watch your mouth kid!" Julian smirked "Why should I? You gonna tell on me?" He rolled his eyes Kids he thought to himself then said "You think your so special cause you're Magneto's niece. Well let me tell you something, I'm his son." Julian rolled her eyes "Whatever." There's no way he's really Uncle Erik's son. But I can't feel his heart beating fast as if he were lying. Still there's no way he's Uncle's son. No way is this brat my cousin. Julian thought to herself. He smiled "Don't believe do ya?" He scoffed then said "Makes since. No way you would understand being related to someone as handsome as me." Julian stared at him in disbelief. "Me doubting you has nothing to do with what you look like." He cringed "Ouch, that hurt kid." Julian smiled "Good. Now get outta my room!" He looked at her "Why should I?" Julian sighed "Cause if ya don't I'll make you." He laughed and ran over to her, faster than any human "What makes you think you'll be able to catch me?" he asked. Julian smirked "Easy, I don't have to catch you. As long as you're touching the air I can force you to do whatever I want." He cocked his head "What, your some sort of air bender?" Julian scoffed "You wish. More like a vibration bender." He bit his lip "I've met one of you. She did a lot of damage." Julian smiled "Then you know what I can do. Now scram!" He nodded "Fine fine. But if you change your mind and wanna go to Bayville, I'll be around." Then he ran out the door. Julian sighed and shut her door. "Gosh that guy's annoying. Didn't even tell me his name."


	10. Family Truth

After the teenager left Julian left her room in search of her uncle. About half an hour later Julian found her uncle. She walked up to him and tugged on his sleeve. Erik looked at her "Ah, Julian what do you need?" Julian looked up at him "That gray haired boy said he's your son." Erik tensed slightly then picked up Julian. "Is he telling the truth Uncle Erik?" she asked. Erik nodded "Yes dear he is telling the truth. Pietro is my son." Julian stared into Erik's eyes "How come I never met him?" Erik sighed "Because for a long time I didn't know I had any kids." Julian slightly tilted her head to the side "Kids?" she asked. Erik nodded "I've got two. Pietro and Wanda. Their twins." Julian looked away for a moment. "Why haven't I met Wanda?" Erik sighed again "Because she's in a hospital." Julian sighed. "Who else is in our family that I don't know about?" Erik smiled at her "That's all." Julian nodded "Okay." then laid her head on her uncle. Family is so confusing. There's me and my dad who is Uncle Erik's brother. Emily is my cousin on my mom's side so she doesn't actually have any relation to Uncle Erik...I think. Pietro and Wanda are Uncle Erik's twins making them my cousins. I've got such a lovely family. To think, we've got so many mutants in one family. Wow my dad's such an odd ball. Him and mom both. I miss mommy.


	11. Visit

The next day Julian was in the basement of the base. Where the most dangerous or important humans are held. Because of her relation to Erik no one could tell her what to do. The only person who could is Erik himself or her cousin Pietro. Luckily Pietro didn't interact with Julian much at all.

Julian walked along the rows of prisoners. So many people. Could they all be this dangerous or important? She wondered. Finally after nearly an hour of searching Julian came upon a cell with a man in it. She opened the door and looked at the dark haired man. "Daddy." She said quietly. The man looked at her "Why are you here?" Julian frowned "Daddy I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm trying to help you." he looked away from her "Why would any mutant want to help a human?"

"Because I'm your daughter."

"No you aren't. You lost the title of being my daughter when you became a freak."

Julian walked over and stood in front of him "Well then William, I'm still gonna get you out of here. Cause whether you like it or not I am your daughter just the same as Emily is your niece." William looked up at her "Emily's one of you?" Julian nodded "Yes. You and mommy are the only ones not mutants in our family." William sighed and looked away, at the open door. He could run but he wouldn't. What more did he have left in the outside world? "Why would you do help me?" he asked, tears forming in his eyes. Julian gave him this 'isn't it obvious?' looked but still said "You're my daddy. I'm not gonna let you rot away in a prison while I'm free to do whatever I want." William looked at her "Thank you." Julian smiled "No problem. But I gotta go now. Sorry daddy but Uncle Erik doesn't like me talking to you. He's scared I'm gonna leave." William nodded "Makes since." Julian smiled once more then ran out the door, shutting it and going back to her room.


	12. New Recruit

A few hours later all the important people in the Brotherhood had been called to a meeting. It was in the normal place, across the hall for Julian's room. Everyone was seated at the table with Erik at the head of the table. To his right was an empty seat then most of the rest of the seats were filled. In the room was Pyro, Gambit, Sabertooth, Colossus, Julian, Emily, Pietro, a woman Julian didn't know as well two men she didn't know. Once everyone was seated and silent Erik stood up "Excuse me everyone. I've called you all here for a good reason." Julian heard the woman mumble something like "Well duh." The woman's accent was German so Julian figured it was the woman she'd heard in the meetings. Erik continued "Normally I don't introduce the new recruits but this time I am. Because she's just as powerful as any of you." The people Julian didn't seem to like the fact that Erik's treating this girl special. It almost seemed like they know who it is. Emily didn't seem to happy either. The rest of them didn't seem to care. Erik raised his hand and the door behind him opened. Show off. Julian thought as he did so. A woman walked into the room. She looked about 20 years old. Her hair was jet black and pulled back into a ponytail holder. It fell down to the top of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a pale brown, only slightly darker than her tanned skin. She walked over to the empty seat and stood by it. Erik dropped his hand, closing the door. Before anyone could say anything Pietro stood up abruptly "Dad! You can't possibly think I'll work with her!" Erik glared at his son "Sit down son. Whether you like it or not she's with us." Pietro glared at the girl "What's she doing here anyway? You know she can't be trusted." Erik looked at Pietro sternly "Sit down." Pietro sighed and sat down but he was fidgety the rest of the meeting. Erik looked around the room "As I was saying. This is Claudia Mittchel. She's can alter vibrations, much like my niece Julian here." he gestured to the young girl with his hand. Julian felt all the eyes in the room look at her. It made her want to shrink down into her chair but didn't. Erik went on to say "Claudia's real name is Reverb and unless she said otherwise that's what we're to call her. She'll be staying in the room to the left on the far end of the hallway outside. Lastly, to answer Pietro's question as to why she's here. She's here because she's learned that Xavier is lost a dream that will never come true." By the time he'd finished explaining Reverb had taken her seat. The whole while she'd been studying everyone but just from watching her gaze you could tell she was taking interest in Julian. After a while of asking questions about why she's special and what she'll be doing the meeting was dismissed. Everyone went their separate ways, mostly going to their own rooms but Erik took Reverb on a tour of the base.


	13. Reverb

A while later Julian was still in her room when she felt someone walking down the hall. She'd been a little tense ever since Reverb got there, simply because Erik had said they had similar powers. After a moment or two Julian heard a knock on her door. She stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. She opened it calmly and looked at who was standing there. As expected it was Reverb. Julian walked back over to her bed and sat down "What can I do for ya?" Reverb walked in "I wanted to get to know you. Your uncle says I might be able to help you with something, but he won't tell me what it is. I kinda get the feeling he may not know." Julian looked at her "Don't know what he's talking about." Reverb nodded "Alright then, I still wanna get to know you." Julian nodded and leaned back on her pillow "Well, I'm a nine year old mutant daughter of a mutant hating father in a family of mutants. I have two cousins here and one I've not met. My best friend here is Pyro, even after he kidnapped me. My power is control over vibrations so I can easily tell when someone's coming if I want or I'm not distracted." Reverb nodded "Complicated." Julian shrugged "If you say so. Now tell me about you." Reverb sighed "Alright, only fair. I was born a long time ago, I'm about the age of your father but my regenerative healing stops me from aging. I can create vibrations in objects, and I don't have to be touching them. The only things I learned from Xavier are he's weak and foolish as well as I'm a lot stronger than I was before. Now I know how to continue that and will continue to become more powerful. Anything else you wanna know?" Julian thought about it a moment "Why'd you leave Xavier?" Reverb smiled "Because he was making me weak. He's always done that. I also needed a change. After living with the same guy for 50 plus years it gets boring. Specially when all the once good looking guys get old or die or go missing. That's another thing, Xavier won't go after missing friends." Reverb scoffed "Some friend he is." Julian smiled "I've never met the guy but from what I hear I don't see why someone can't just go kill him, quick and easy." Reverb rolled her eyes Oh what it was to be young. "Here's the thing, he's a telepath. Means he can get inside people's heads and force them to do things or not do things." Julian frowned "Has he ever made you do anything?" Reverb shook her head "He's never need to. Until I left he's never had a reason to." Julian nodded "So what's the ultimate reason you left him?" Reverb sighed "The guy I cared about most went missing and Xavier wouldn't let me go after him. He said Banshee was as good as gone." Julian looked at her in shock. "You knew Banshee!" She asked. Reverb looked at her confused "Yea, why?" Julian smiled "Hi- Uhh...Never mind." Even more confused Reverb looked into Julian's eyes, searching for answers. "Why does it matter?" Julian looked away. She tried several times to say something but always came out with nothing. After a few minutes when Reverb was about to scream Julian finally said "There's a girl here, her name's Siryn. She- She's Banshee's daughter." Reverb sat there, her mouth hanging open. For several minutes she couldn't say anything and when she did she asked "Why didn't he tell me?" Julian shrugged "Maybe he didn't know." Reverb stood up "I'm sorry, I need to be alone." then walked out the door into her own room. She- she loved Banshee didn't she? Julian wondered to herself.


	14. Siryn

After Reverb left Julian's room she ran off to find Siryn. It took a while but eventually she found the girl. Siryn was a girl a few years older, about thirteen, with long, wavy red hair and green eyes. She was sitting around in her room doing nothing when Julian came in. She smiled at her friend "Hey Julian." Julian smiled as she sat down on Siryn's bed. "Hi. How ya been?" Siryn responded "I've been good. What bout you? I know things have been going nonstop since you got here." Julian nodded "I'm good but there's something we need to talk about." Siryn looked at her concerned "What's wrong?" She asked. Julian sighed "You heard about the new girl right?" Syrin nodded so Julian continued "Well I was talking to her and she explained why she left Xavier. Well the reason is that the guy she loved went missing and she wasn't allowed to go after him." Siryn nodded "Okay you gonna tell me what all this has to do with me?" Julian nodded "Getting to that. She said his name is Banshee." Siryn gasped "You can't be serious!" She exclaimed. Julian just looked at her, not saying anything. After a few moments passed Siryn asked "Do you think she's my mom?" Julian shook her head "I doubt it. From how she was talking it sounded like he didn't feel the same way she did." Siryn sighed dejectedly "Then we still don't know who my mom is or why my parents abandoned me." Julian smiled sweetly "We'll figure it out. I promise." Siryn smiled "Thanks. You always astound me, you know that right?" Julian laughed "Yes Siryn I know that."

Author's note: Sorry for typos. I wrote most of this chapter on my brother's phone. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have two stories later that go with this. One 'bout Siryn and the other about Emily. For all I know I might add more stories but until then it's just three.


	15. Anger Problems

A few days later Julian was talking to Pyro in her room when there was a knock on the door. If that's Pietro telling me I can still go to Bayville I'm gonna kill him. Julian thought as she stood up off her bed. She opened the door and looked at Siryn who was standing there. Well that's certainly not Pietro. Siryn smiled slightly "Can I come in?" Julian nodded and walked back over to her bed where she sat down. Siryn walked in and leaned on the wall by the bed. She nodded in greeting to Pyro then looked at Julian and said "Reverb ain't happy." Julian frowned "Why? What's wrong?" Siryn sighed "She came to me asking if I knew anything about where my dad is and I said no." Julian sighed "So she got mad. Does my Uncle Erik know she has anger problems?" Siryn shrugged. There was a moment of silence before Pyro said "Should someone go talk to him about her?" Julian and Siryn shrugged. "I guess I should, since it's my uncle." Julian said. Siryn shook her head "No, I should because it pertains to me and my family." Julian looked at her "If you go there's no way to know if he'll help us or not." Siryn sighed "This is way to complicated. Why don't we both go talk to him." Julian nodded "That might work." Siryn smiled "Good. So when we gonna talk to him?" Julian shrugged "Now's as good as ever." Siryn nodded "Okay. Let's go." Julian nodded and walked out the door with Siryn, leaving Pyro alone in her room. "Well then. Jus' leave me why don't ya?" Pyro said to himself before laughing and leaving the room himself.


	16. Talk

Julian and Siryn walked down the halls looking for Erik. After a little while they found him talking with the German. The two girls stood back a few feet. Julian whispered to Siryn "Who is she?" Siryn glanced at Julian "Her name's Eliza. She recruits young mutants. Most people don't even have a choice in it." Julian looked at her confused "What do you mean?" Siryn sighed "She can manipulate your mind, if you don't come willingly then that's what happens. I came willingly. She promised me a place I'd never be kicked out of." Julian nodded "So why didn't she come get me?" Siryn shrugged "My guess is it's because of your relation to Magneto." Julian nodded right as Erik turned around and saw the girls. He smiled gently "Can I help you two?" Julian nodded "Uhh yea, I was talking to Reverb and mentioned Siryn and she got really mad. Were you aware she has anger issues?" Erik nodded "I was aware of her issues but what does she have against Siryn?" he asked looking at her. Siryn bit her lip and said "It's my father, she was really close to him so..." Erik nodded "I'll talk to her about it. In the mean time you two had best stay out of trouble." Both girls nodded then ran off.


	17. Help

A few days later Reverb hadn't been causing any trouble. Emily was still mad at Julian so Reverb had taken her out to the mall. Julian had a way of making everyone like her. No one understands it but she says it's just cause she's a 'sweet' little girl. The only person she isn't friends with is her cousin Pietro and Sabertooth. That's just because Pietro's cocky and refuses to give up at anything and Sabertooth freaks her out. While they were there Julian asked "Reverb, can you help me with something?" Reverb shrugged as she looked at a top "Depends. What do you need?" Julian bit her lip then said "I think if we help my dad he'll support mutants." Reverb turned to look at the young girl "Are you suggesting we break him out of prison?" Julian nodded meekly. Reverb sighed "For a kid who hates fighting you sure are good at getting into fights." Julian sighed "I know but please can you help me? I gotta help my dad!" Reverb nodded "Yea yea keep your voice down. What's in it for me?" Julian bit her lip for a moment then said "I'll help you find Banshee." Reverb paused for a moment then nodded "You got a deal." Julian smiled "Thanks."


	18. Rescue

The next day Reverb and Julian were in the prison. Reverb was distracting the guards while Julian snuck into the control room. She looked over all the controls. Why do these things have to be so complicated? she wondered. Looking over rows of buttons and switches she finally found the section that her father is in. She quickly found the door control and opened it. She looked at the security monitor and saw her dad looking around, confused as to why the door was open. Julian smiled then snuck out of the room. She saw that the guards were starting to notice something was up. Didn't think they'd be smart enough to figure it out this fast. But then again the job is almost done. Julian laughed silently as she ran to her dad. "Daddy! Come on! We've gotta get you out of here?" He looked at her in shock "Why are you doing this?" Julian grabbed his hand and started pulling him "You're my daddy. I couldn't leave you here." He let her pull him through the building. It seemed like it was about to turn out perfectly but one of the guards stepped out in front of them. He saw Will first, simply because he's taller. He looked at him in shock "How did you-" he stopped when he noticed Julian. "What are you doing?" Julian glared at him "I'm helping my daddy!" then shoved him. Normally a shove from a weak nine year old wouldn't be that bad but when the nine year old is a mutant who just used her power to blast you into a wall. Well you can see that would be rather disorienting. Bad thing is, doing that set off the alarms. Julian whimpered slightly then pulled her dad down the hall. The got a little farther when a group of guards found them. Following them was Reverb. 'Sorry' she mouthed when she saw Julian. The girl sighed then shoved her hands in front of her causing vibrations in the air to move towards them. The group of about 5 guys flew backwards a few feet before being repelled back towards Julian by Reverb. Julian shoved her dad out of the way so they wouldn't get clobbered by the guards. They guards were all pretty disoriented so Julian, Reverb and Will ran off. A few minutes later they were out of the base and in the city. Will looked at the two of them "Umm well thanks for getting me out of there but why did you do that?" Julian hugged him "I did it because you're my daddy and I love you." Will smiled and rubbed her back while looking at Reverb "Why'd you help?" Reverb sighed "She promised something I want in return." Will nodded and looked down at Julian, a sweet yet mournful smile on his face "You need to go. If you're seen helping me who knows what will happen." Julian nodded and said "Be carefully daddy." then ran back to the base with Reverb.


	19. Runaway

**Author's note: I know i know it's been to long since i worked on The War: Julian's Time. Sorry, I'm trying to work on it more, but if it helps this is the longest chapter so far! It's also my Bday so YaY! Reviews would be nice!**

Julian was in her room playing with the toys she had gotten when she'd been out with Emily. She tensed slightly when she heard someone coming down the hall. Looking at her door she waiting for the footsteps to halt. About three feet away from her door she heard them stop then a knock on the door. Reverb. She thought to herself, knowing that's where the person was.

When she heard the door open she crept over to her door. She heard Reverb greet someone. In response she heard her Uncle Erik. He sounded frustrated, upset. Julian bit her lip as she listened to them talking, Reverb hadn't invited him into her room so she must have sensed his frustration as well.

"I don't see what the problem is. If you want the kid to trust us you gotta help her a little." Reverb said blandly.

"Claudia, I offer you a place to stay and fight for what you believe. I give you one rule and you ignore it." Erik said, keeping his voice even.

"Mags, you should know I don't listen to rules. I didn't listen to Xavier, I didn't listen to Storm, I didn't listen to Pyro and I don't listen to you." Reverb said defiantly.

"When will you learn to do as you're told?" Erik asked.

"I don't know. How 'bout never?" Reverb responded, her annoyance growing every second.

"Is there anyone who you will obey?" Erik asked, almost desperately.

There was a silence before Reverb said "Yes. There's one person. But no thanks to Xavier I have no idea where he is."

Erik groaned "Why do you still care about him? He's got a daughter! You know that!"

Reverb growled. "I. Don't. Care." she started harshly.

Erik sighed, "If you want to go after him then go! Just leave my niece out of this."

"Maybe I will go after Banshee!" she practically yelled at Erik, slipping into her natural Brooklyn accent. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth Julian heard her door slam and then Erik storming down the hall.

Julian went over to her dresser and pulled out a ponytail holder. Quickly she pulled her auburn hair up and tied a red ribbon around the ponytail holder. Julian looked over her reflection, chocolate brown hair pulled up, curled bangs falling in her face, red spaghetti strap shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and converse all star. Her outfit made her look like a typical teenage girl. Her young age however ruined the look, her face still had baby fat on it. Her cheek bones were high, no doubt from her mother's Irish ancestry, and her jaw narrow. It didn't change her chubby cheeks.

Convinced that she was ready for what would probably turn bad if she ran into Reverb, Julian left her room. She followed the hallways to the storage room, a place that she'd grown to enjoy. Weather she was just watching Erik's elites work or if she's just talking with Pyro or Gambit.

Today was a slow day. Piotr was working but Pyro was just playing cards with Gambit. Sabertooth wasn't in the room, to Julian that just made it all the better. Julian skipped over to Pyro and Gambit. She smiled as she sat down on a wooden crate next to them. For a few minutes she just sat there watching and listening to them talk. "M' homme, y' got to go after 'er if y' want her." Gambit advised his friend.

Pyro laughed, placing a few chips out in from of him. "Oih know that. Oih'm just not sure one of the X-Men will wanna go out with me."

Gambit sighed, calling his bet. "Y' got ta jus' get out there. Stop whinin' an' go."

Pretty soon Julian got tired of their arguing. She looked at Pyro and said "Pyro man up a bit." She turned her head to Gambit. "You back off."

Pyro chuckled "That's my little sheila." he said, pulling her into a friendly hug. Julian smiled and hugged him back. "So whatcha up ta shelia?"

Julian shrugged. "Nothing."

Before Pyro could respond Pietro zoomed up to them. "Hey guys, you might wanna get out of here. Reverb's coming after Julian with a burning fury."

Pyro and Gambit looked at her confused. Julian sighed "It's a long story. To sum it up she helped me with something and it got her in trouble."

Gambit shook his head. "Y' jus' as much trouble as m'." he said, getting up to leave.

Julian stuck her tongue out at him as he walked away. Pyro chuckled at Julian right as Reverb stormed up to them.

Julian looked up at Reverb, feeling the air around her shifting. Having the same power does let you onto different things, stuff like when you get mad you tend to alter the vibrations without trying. "You little brat. You got me in trouble!" Reverb said angerly.

Julian nodded "I know. Your room's right by mine. I heard the whole thing." she responded, keeping her voice calm.

Reverb clenched her fists as she started to say something when Pyro cut in "Hey, why don'tcha chill out a bit?"

Reverb glared at him "Stay outta this flame boy."

Julian stood up "Oi! Don't talk to my friend like that!"

Pietro rolled his eyes and muttered to himself "I told dad keeping her was a bad idea."

Reverb glared at him "What did you just say speedy?"

Pietro laughed nervously "Nothing. Listen I should probably be going." he turned to leave but his feet wouldn't move. He looked at Reverb nervously "How are you doing that?"

Before Reverb could say anything Julian spoke up "She's forcing the vibrations to move so fast that they become solid air. Isn't that right Claudia?"

Reverb looked at her "I don't think I said you could call me that."

"And my uncle can?" Julian asked.

Reverb growled "He's the boss. He calls me whatever he wants."

Julian shook her head, the wheels of her brain turning. "There's something more. You're special to him but why?" she asked, suddenly calm. "I may not have known you for very long but I know you don't like not getting your way. That's why your upset isn't it? All these years you've not gotten your way. But that still doesn't make sense as to why Uncle Erik likes you so much."

The three of them stared at her, but each for different reasons. Pyro was staring because he was amazed she really could do that, Emily had mentioned she would ramble like that but he didn't necessarily believe her. Pietro because he was slightly scared that a nine or ten year old girl could be that smart. Reverb because she knew it was meant to make her mad. She knows way to much about Reverb for a kid. With how much of an attitude she's got it would not end well.

Reverb sighed and flicked her hand at Julian, creating a wave of vibrations that send her into the wall. Pyro jumped up "Oi! That's my sheila!" he yelled at Reverb. She glared at him as he flicked on his lighter. She shoved her hand towards him, resulting in him flying into the wall. While she was turned Pieto flung a first at her.

He cringed when his hand came into contact with what felt like a brick wall. He pulled his hand to his chest and fled from the room, not thinking about the fact that his feet were free. The only thing he said on his way out was "She did that thing with my feet except all around her!"

Pyro groaned as he sat up. He ran to Julian, wanting to be sure she's safe. He knelt down beside her, she was alive but unconscious. He looked around and saw Pitor had left the room so it was only him, Reverb and Julian. He stood up and walked over to her. She still looked really mad but knocking Julian out seemed to dampen her anger.

Without a struggle she pinned Pyro to the wall "Listen flame boy, I'm leaving here. Don't tell anyone. You got that?"

Pyro nodded quickly. With a grunt she dropped him on the floor and stormed out. Pyro waited until she left the room to rush over to Julian. He frowned at the bruises forming on her fragile body. He gently picked her up and carried her to her room.


	20. Gains and Losses

**Author's note: YaY! New chapter! Sorry it's taken so long. I was being lazy and with school getting out then the burst of summer and emotional stuff I couldn't write much. But I promise, I will finish this story soon. I've got about five chapters of this story left, so it's almost over. But The War as a whole, it ain't gonna be over for quite a while.**

A few hours later Julian woke up in her room. She groaned as she sat up, trying to ignore the pounding in her head. Sitting on the edge of her bed was Pyro. He smiled at her "Thanks for wakin' up sheila. Mags's been worried sick 'bout ya!"  
>Julian smiled at him and gave him a hug, "Sounds more like you were worried about me!"<br>He hugged her back and said "I was sheila." he pulled away from her "Reverb's mad at you! She plain out left 'cause uh you! Not that that's a bad thing though."  
>Julian laughed slightly "She's gone?"<br>Pyro nodded, his hair starting to fall in his face. He blew it out of the way then said "Ya she left, but soon as old Mags found out he went after her. Don't know if she's comin' back though."  
>As if to give the answer the door to her room opened then slammed closed. Julian sighed "I guess she's back." Pyro just nodded in response.<br>A little while later Julian was alone in her room. She'd finally convinced Pyro she'd be fine alone, though he was still reluctant to leave her alone that close to Reverb. Julian was laying on her bed, about to take a nap when Pietro just waltzed in, not bothering to knock."So I may have told you already that I'm not staying here. I was wondering if now that Reverb's kinda turned on you if you'd wanna come now."  
>Julian looked up at him, shoving the blanket off her and sitting up. "Where would we be going?"<br>"Bayville. It's a place in New York. Now do ya wanna come or not?"  
>Julian thought about it a moment then said "I'm in."<br>Not long after Julian had all that she needed and was leaving with Pietro. It was a short trip, seeing as how nothing with Pietro lasts long. She'd told Pyro where she was going and that he could come visit anytime he wanted too. Julian wasn't to thrilled with the dump they called their home but she figured she should be grateful.  
>What they weren't expecting is for Emily to have followed them. They were just about to walk in when she revealed herself. "Emily?" Julian asked. "What are you doing here?"<br>Emily shoved her red hair behind her and said "I was about to ask you that."  
>Pietro sighed "Listen Em, just go back to my dad. We don't need you here."<br>Emily glared at him "Don't call me Em, and quit telling me what to do." she said, putting more force into her voice than intended.  
>Julian stepped in front of Pietro, just to show she's ready for her cousin's temper to flair. "Emily calm down."<br>Emily cringed and said "No. He's abusing his power!" she said, holding one hand to her head, the other pointing a finger at Pietro.  
>Pietro looked at Julian, worried. The young girl sighed "She can't control her power! You upsetting her is causing her to go berserk!"<br>Pietro frowned, he started to say something but Emily shoved her hand to the side before grabbing her head with both hands. Julian gasped as she was thrown to the side, hitting her head on the ground and losing conciseness. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Emily's eyes turning completely green. She'd lost control.


	21. Lost to Power

Once again Julian woke up with a pounding head. Except this time she wasn't in her room...or maybe she was. Looking around the room it looked like a teenage boy's room. A boy with little care for his own health, if any care. She sighed and got out of the bed, slowly so she wouldn't cause her head to much pain.  
>She passed by a mirror on her way out of the room and sighed, her clothes were dirty and her hair a mess. "I'll have to fix that later." she muttered as she opened the door to the room. Outside the room the halls were just as messy. "I suppose this whole place is a mess isn't it?" she asked herself as she walked down some stairs.<br>She walked into a living room and saw a teenage boy laying on the couch watching tv. He had brown hair, styled terribly. She just rolled her eyes and asked "Where's Pietro?"  
>He jumped slightly, turning to look at her he sighed. "He's...not here. Who was that girl? Cause she's powerful."<br>Julian sighed and leaned against the door frame. "Her name's Emily. She's mine and Pietro's cousin. Now where is he."  
>The boy looked at her surprised. "Cousin? You're related to Pietro? Wait she killed her cou-crap." he stopped talking when he slipped up and said killed.<br>Julian gave him a blank look "He's dead?"  
>He nodded "Yea...sorry. Your cousin, Emily, she's one crazy girl and has no control of her power."<br>Julian rolled her eyes "Why do you think she ran away?" she muttered, turning away. She stayed like that a moment before looking back at the dark haired boy "What's your name?" she asked.  
>"Lance." he told her, confused by her abrupt change of emotion and not breaking down or freaking out that Pietro is dead.<br>She nodded calmly. "Can you drive?" she asked. He nodded so she asked "Can you take me back to my Uncle Erik?"  
>Lance nodded "Yea but didn't you just leave him?"<br>Julian shook her head "I left Reverb. I have nothing against Uncle Erik."  
>Lance nodded, "Whatever, lets go." he said, getting up and leading her out to his jeep. The yard was a mess from Emily's outburst but Pietro was gone. Julian grabbed her stuff and shoved it in the back of the jeep before climbing in and buckling up. She glared at Lance when he jumped into the driver's seat and didn't buckle up. He groaned and put on the buckle without saying anything.<br>The drive was uneventful and neither said a word. They got back to the base and Julian took her stuff and slipped back inside, giving Lance only a nod of thanks. She made it back to her room without being spotted, not that anyone would have noticed her being gone in the first place. She hadn't been gone too long, as far as she knew anyway.  
>She left her stuff in her room then went to find Pyro. As expected he was in the storage room. Julian hadn't been expecting him to be alone but regardless she ran over to him and gave him a tight hug. He hugged her back and asked "Where 'ave you been sheila?" he asked, worry in his voice.<br>Julian sighed and sat down in his lap. "It's a long story that doesn't matter." she said firmly.  
>He nodded "Okay then, what does matter?"<br>Julian gave him a death glare "What matters is that Pietro's dead and Emily's the one who killed him."  
>Pyro looked at her, shocked that she sounded ready to kill Emily for it. "Julian tell me you won't hurt Emily." he said firmly.<br>Julian tilted her head to the side "Wha- How can you not want revenge? John she killed my cousin!"  
>Pyro closed his eyes and turned his head away from her at the use of his real name. For a split second it looked like he was about to cry. She'd struck a cord in him. He looked at her, his blue eyes cold as ice. "How long do we have?" he asked. He was in.<br>Julian shrugged "I'd prefer this done as soon as possible."  
>Pyro nodded, told her to hop up then said he's going to go find her and tell her to come here. Julian nodded and waited for him to return. Julian paced around, waiting impatiently.<br>Emily soon burst into the room, her eyes already glowing green slightly. "You just don't know when to give up do ya?" she asked, nearly yelling.  
>Julian stood firm in the middle on the room, keeping the air vibrations tight under her control. "You killed him." Julian seethed, finally letting out the reaction Lance had been waiting for.<br>Emily sighed "You didn't care about him. Don't act like you do."  
>Julian shook her head "You don't get it Em! I hate this war! Dad hates me because of what I-what we are! It's bad enough that we're fighting our my dad you killed out cousin!"<br>Emily clenched her fists, ready to charge at Julian when Pyro ran in, shutting the door behind him. "Emily calm down mate!" he told her.  
>She glared at him and shoved her hand in his direction, knocking him backwards into a large wooden box. Julian looked at her eyes to see them completely green and a green mist around her hands. Julian shoved a wave of vibrations at her as she ran over to help Pyro up.<br>He nodded a thanks and looked at Emily, who was getting up quickly, her eyes turning a dark green. "Is that normal?" he asked.  
>Julian looked at Emily "No." was all she said before Emily blasted a plasma bolt between them, causing them to run to different sides of the room.<br>Pyro flicked on his lighter and blasted the fire at Emily from one side while Julian sent a wave of hard air at her from the other side. Emily crouched on one knee and put her hands out to her sides, letting the green surround her completely, encompassing her in a force field.  
>"I think her mind's gone crazy!" Julian muttered.<br>Pyro looked at Julian, hiding his fear "I won't stop til it's over sheila." he reassured her. Julian nodded, trusting him that even when it seemed she couldn't be harmed, they would prevail. Emily let out a burst of energy that blasted both Pyro and Julian into the wall and the green dissipated completely.  
>Julian got up slowly and walked over to Emily. She glance in Pyro's direction to see him struggling to get up. Julian knelt down beside Emily and grabbed her wrist, feeling for a pulse. When she didn't feel anything she dropped her cousin's hand in shock. She couldn't say she'd killed her cousin, for in reality Emily's powers had killed her.<br>Just as Pyro got over to the young girl and put an arm around her, letting her bury herself in his chest the door opened. Pyro jerked his head up but Julian didn't move aside from the tear shaking her body. Standing in the door was Gambit, shocked at the sight of Julian crying into Pyro's chest and Emily laying on the ground. He didn't need to be told she was dead. It was all too clear. He didn't look away as a single tear rolled down his cheek. He walked over to Emily and knelt down on one knee, grabbing her lifeless hand. "M' chere, how did dis happen?" he asked, although he knew it wouldn't be Emily who responded.  
>Pyro looked at Gambit, not used to seeing him so depressed "She lost control of her power." was all he said.<p> 


	22. Lost Life

**Author's Note: EEP! Last chapter! Hope Y'all enjoyed it! **

Pyro and Julian left Erik behind them. After Emily's death there's nothing for them. Pyro lost a friend, Julian lost family. Julian's uncle is still there and she does love him still, but she's beginning to see that maybe Erik's plan isn't a very good one. So they left, went to Bayville.  
>It didn't take long for Siryn to tell them that Erik's mad as heck and Gambit's gone AWOL. She also told them that Eliza, the German woman was gone as well. Julian had guessed that she would leave, in all the meetings she'd heard Eliza hadn't seemed to fond of Erik.<br>Pyro got her enrolled at a local school and found a small apartment for them to stay in. He refused to stay with the boys Pietro had gone too, with good reason. Pyro knew that being that close to the X-Men may cause problems in the future but he figured it may be a good thing for her to grow up near other mutants.  
>As expected they sent someone to the school she was at, a young woman named Jean Grey to talk to Julian. They somehow knew about her relation to Erik. What they didn't know is that she already had control of her power. They didn't know just how special she is.<br>That day after school Julian came home to a surprise party. Evidently Siryn told Pyro about her birthday. As a bonus Will was there. Julian laughed when they all jumped out, yelling "Surprise!"  
>She ran to Will first, obviously because he's her father. "Daddy!" she hugged him at his waist, due to her being so much smaller than the grown man. She looked up at him and asked "How did you know where I am?"<br>He smiled, hugging his little girl "I'm your daddy, I always know where you are."  
>Julian hugged him again then ran over to Pyro and Siryn and hugged them both, not bothering to wonder how Siryn got there. "Thanks guys." she told them.<br>Pyro smiled "Now, you ready to open your presents?" Julian nodded excitedly, making all of them laugh. She rushed over to the small coffee table where several, rather poorly wrapped presents sat. She tore into them, eager to see what each of them held. The first was a silver necklace, from her father, that said 'love' inside a circle. The second was a book titled 'Fire' by Kristin Cashore, Julian knew that one had to be from Pyro. The last one was a movie, 'The Avengers', since this was the only one left it made since for it to be from Siryn.  
>The rest of her day was the best birthday yet. Her two best friends and her dad there, only thing that could have made it better was her mom being there. But they all knew that wouldn't happen. It was a small party but that didn't matter to Julian. She'd always been rather simple, never wanting for much more than the well being of her family and friends.<p>

**One last note, there will be more. This is the end of this story but The War's not over yet. It's just beginning.**


End file.
